Chat Fun
'February 11' *Melody6Jisk! Madye is exploiting our insanity! *6:42LissybooHey Bea: *6:42Melody6Posted *6:43LissybooK *xD *6:44MadeyefirexD *6:45AudrajoyeMeow :3 *6:45MadeyefireIs this seriously what I miss out on by not being on chat? That whole thing was non stop hilarity! ~Faeriegrrl *6:45LissybooI love how I'm the last one. *Is dead* *6:46MadeyefirexD *Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki chat *6:46MadeyefireHeyyyyyyyy Red! *6:46LittleRedCrazyHood Greetings people of chat! *Read your blog. *6:47LissybooAhh we're funny people :3 *6:48LittleRedCrazyHoodYes, you are. *6:48AudrajoyeHey Red *6:48LittleRedCrazyHoodHi, Aj. *6:48JiskranIs no one going to the memorial? *6:49AudrajoyeMeow :3 *6:49LissybooI'm lagging! Give me a minute <.> *6:49JiskranHey, Red. *6:49Melody6Why is everyone Meowing? It's deeply confusing for me *6:49Weirdo GuyMeow *6:49LissybooAnd somehow, my bottomtabthingy ended up on the side. *6:49MadeyefireMeow *6:49LittleRedCrazyHoodMeow. *Hi, Jisk. *6:50Melody6My bottomtabthingy ended up upside down once *6:50AudrajoyeI killed Lissy *6:50Melody6You know, it turned into a toptabthinglyy *thingy* * *throws laptop out the window* *6:50LissybooShe took my sitting cushion. * *Sits on Jisk* *6:51Melody6why are you proud of that, AJ? 0-o *6:51Audrajoye *Pushes Lissy off and sits where she was* *Audrey Campbell has entered Hogwarts. *6:51Audrey Campbellback *6:51~Rose Witch~YAY *6:52LittleRedCrazyHoodWibbles. *6:52Weirdo GuyCould you not sit on Uncle Jisk? *6:52LissybooNope. *He's my sitting cushion. * *Kills AJ and sits on Jisk* *6:52Melody6He's Uncle Sitting Cushion now *6:52LissybooYerp. *6:53Audrajoye *Becomes a ghost* *6:53LissybooCan't touch me *Nanananananana* *6:54Audrajoye *Frowns* *6:54Lissyboo *6:55Madeyefirealso putting this on it... *6:55LittleRedCrazyHoodThis is so going on my favorite chat quotes list. *6:55Lissyboo *6:56AudrajoyeDIE LISSY DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! *6:56Lissyboo *HISSSCRATCH* *6:56Melody6I need to get in on this... *pulls out avocado gun* *6:57AudrajoyeCant touch me *6:57LissybooNa na na na na na *6:57Melody6"Can't touch this, Na na-na-na, Na naaah" *6:57Lissyboohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dr7ZpXq5aiY *6:58TheDragonEmpressAvocados ? *Gimmieeee *6:59AudrajoyeMeow :3 *6:59Melody6 *shoots Dragon* there you go *7:00TheDragonEmpress *eats avocado* Yum *7:01LissybooCmon Jisk. You know you're laughin *7:01Melody6Oh, and Posti *7:01LissybooKay:) *7:01Melody6Come out, come out where ever you areeeee *7:02JiskranI'm setting up the memorial, Mel. *7:02Melody6ohhh *7:02JiskranAt the moment, only my chars and Jade. *7:02Lissyboo:3 *Alyssa5582 has entered Hogwarts. *7:04AudrajoyeHey Lyssa *7:04Alyssa5582Hellooo *7:04JiskranHi, Alyssa. *Wizard Chapel *7:04LissybooLYSS *I'm funny:) *7:04~Rose Witch~gtg *7:04JiskranMemorial for Einar just about to begin. *Bye, Jas. *7:04~Rose Witch~ *7:05Alyssa5582Sure you arr, Liss. Sure you are. *7:05Lissybooposted Mew *7:05Weirdo GuyLYSS! *hugs* *7:05LissybooBye Jassy:) *7:05LittleRedCrazyHoodBye Jas. *7:05JiskranWould be nice to see the new Minister there. *7:05LittleRedCrazyHoodHi, Lyss! *7:05TheDragonEmpressBye Jassykinz ! *7:05Alyssa5582She will be there *7:05Audrey Campbellawe bye sherlock *7:06LissybooLyss *7:06Audrey Campbell *7:06LissybooUser_blog:Madeyefire/Incase_you_guys_missed_this *~Rose Witch~ has left Hogwarts. *7:06Alyssa5582Oh my... *7:07LissybooCMon. You giggled a little *Melody6 has left Hogwarts. *Madeyefire has left Hogwarts. *7:08Alyssa5582I'm sorry you had to endure all of that Jisk. *7:08Audrey CampbellXD *7:09LissybooJisky thought it was funny:P I thinl *think* *He never expresses his humor. *I don't thinl he has humor! *JISK *ARE YOU A ROBOT?! *7:09JiskranI was only peripherally involved - mainly as furniture. *7:09Weirdo GuyWow, people thought this was funny? *I thought they would be lke... *THIS IS UTRGE! * *OUTRAGE! *Who is responsible! *7:10Lissyboo *sits on Jisk* You're the uncle sitting cushion. Now answer me. Are you a robot? *7:10Weirdo GuyDown with french fries! *BURN THE WITCH! *7:10Alyssa5582I think he has feelings so I'm goin with no. *7:10JiskranNot to the best of my knowledge, Liss. *7:10TheDragonEmpressGO PIKACHU ! *throws le stalker squirrel on WG's face* *Madeyefire has entered Hogwarts. *7:10Audrajoye *Sits on Lissy* *7:10LissybooHow come you never express your amusement? *7:11Weirdo GuyAH MAH FACE! *7:11TheDragonEmpressWOO ! (w00t) *7:11Weirdo Guy *throws squirrel at Liss* *7:11TheDragonEmpressFrick *7:11Audrey Campbell *Sits on someone* *7:11Lissyboo *Catches squirrel* OMG SQUEE YOU'RE ALIVE! *7:11Weirdo Guy *sits on Fall* *7:11LittleRedCrazyHoodI love how Jisk says "I do so hope no one is keeping any recollection or record of these exchanges." in the blog that was created to create a recollection of those exchanges. *7:11TheDragonEmpressGet off me WG >.> *Colin687 has entered Hogwarts. *7:11Audrey CampbellXD *7:11LissybooIkr xD *7:11Colin687Hey Folks *7:12AudrajoyeCOLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY *7:12LittleRedCrazyHoodHi, Colin! *7:12Colin687AAAUUUUUUDDDDDYYYYY *7:12LissybooHI COLLY *I think Jisk is a robot. *7:12Colin687Hi, Red! *7:12Audrajoye *Sits on Colly/Chair* *7:12Colin687HI LISS! *7:12TheDragonEmpressOr else *7:12Audrey CampbellHey Colin! *hugs* * *jumps on someone* *7:12Weirdo GuyJisk is a robot *7:12LittleRedCrazyHoodI seriously doubt Jisk is a robot. *7:12Weirdo Guy *shakes Jisk* HELLO MR. ROBOT! *7:12Colin687Hey Camp! *smacks* *7:12Weirdo GuyWELCOME TO EARTH! *7:12Alyssa5582Hi Col *7:13Colin687Hey Ly * *7:13Audrajoyelalalalalallalaalalalal *7:13TheDragonEmpress *shoots WG in the bum... I'm weird* *7:13Colin687 *7:13Weirdo Guy *7:13Audrey Campbell *is smacked* Why chu smack me colin? *7:14Colin687Why chu hug me? xD *7:14TheDragonEmpress *runs away w/ puppy* I have a dog named Keara *7:14Audrey CampbellCus XD *7:14Colin687 I feel sick *7:14Audrey Campbell poor chu *7:14Colin687yeah *(umm) *7:14Audrajoye *Jumps off of Colly* DONT GET ME SICK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *7:14Colin687(um) *7:14Weirdo GuyDerek Kunze must LIVE *or die *7:14JiskranSorry to hear that, Colin. *7:14TheDragonEmpress(uh) *7:14Weirdo GuyYou decide *Shall Derek Kunze live or die? *7:14TheDragonEmpressDang *7:15Colin687 *7:15Weirdo GuyNay for Live *Yay for Die *7:15Colin687Derek will die some day *7:15TheDragonEmpressEw... gross. *7:15Colin687(puke2) *(vomit) *7:15LissybooUhm... I;m goig to go get my kisses. *7:15TheDragonEmpressStoooop ! >o< *I'm* *7:15Weirdo Guy *strangles Colin* *7:16TheDragonEmpressgoing* *Melody6 has entered Hogwarts. *7:16LissybooBack *7:16JiskranBye, Dragon. *7:16TheDragonEmpressWb *? *Madeyefire has left Hogwarts. *7:16Colin687Hey Mel *7:16Weirdo Guyhave you updated the Auror's apprentice, Col? *7:16TheDragonEmpressI was correcting Liss *7:16JiskranFirst piece of music posted at the Chapel, in the 'On the steps section. *7:16Colin687nope, sorry, Aint nobody got time for that *7:17Audrey Campbell *licks someone* *7:17TheDragonEmpressEwww *7:17Melody6EEEEWW *7:17Colin687 *smacks Audrey* get that back in your mouth! *7:17Weirdo GuyAh good lord! *7:18LittleRedCrazyHoodEww... *7:18Colin687MEEEWWWW *7:18Melody6MOOOEEWWWWWW *7:18Audrey Campbell. *7:18Melody6MEOOOWWWWW *Yes? *7:18Colin687 fail *7:18Weirdo GuyMOOO!!! *7:18Audrey Campbell *is smacked again* smacks colin back *7:19Melody6Oh quiet you *7:19Weirdo Guyposted Jisk on Hong Kong restaurant *7:19JiskranOk. *7:20Audrey Campbelllag >.< *brb relaoding * *reloading *7:20Alyssa5582Mel, did you see the owl in Charlotte's office? *7:20Audrey Campbellback *7:20Melody6No... *7:21Alyssa5582Go look. *7:21Audrey Campbell(ninga) *>.< fail * * *test *7:22Audrajoyeback *7:22Colin687 *Colin lays down and rests, feeling sick, but checks in now and again* *7:22TheDragonEmpresshttp://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m53uein1UV1rxfkjno1_500.png Awwwwwwh ! So cute ^__________^ *7:23Melody6YAYYYYY *7:23Audrey Campbellawww *7:23AudrajoyeColly is mine no one elses got that? *Tigersilver has entered Hogwarts. *7:23Colin687Jawn? *7:23TheDragonEmpressK *John *7:23Colin687 Audy *7:23Weirdo GuyJawn *7:23TheDragonEmpressIt's a Sherlock thing *7:24Weirdo GuySherlock Holmes *7:24Colin687-_- ok *7:24Audrey Campbellyesh molly *7:24Weirdo GuyBond. James Bonds. *7:24TheDragonEmpressMolly Hooper *Chat's lagging *7:24LissybooJiisk. WG keeps asking me what SHadow should say on our RPs and he plays the stupid character >.<. *7:25Audrey Campbellyeah it's lagging for me too >.< *7:25Melody6ARRGGhhh *7:25AudrajoyeYou better get it. *7:25Melody6Dumb Capslock... *7:25TheDragonEmpressI hate that *Oh okay. It's done *No more lag *7:25Colin687 *colin sleeps* (sleep) *7:26TheDragonEmpresshttp://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m53uc6RqVP1rqezbr.gif xD *7:26Audrey CampbellYay same back to normal no more lagging *XD@Molly *7:26LittleRedCrazyHoodXD Nice gif. *Tigersilver has left Hogwarts. *7:26AudrajoyeI dare ya to try to sit on my Colly *7:27Melody6xD * *Sits on Colly* *Madeyefire has entered Hogwarts. *7:27Audrey Campbell *also sits on Colly* XP *7:27LittleRedCrazyHoodWibbles. *7:27Melody6Dare Accepted.... *7:28Madeyefiredieeeeeee *7:28Audrajoye *Attacks and kills Audrey* * *Attacks and kills Mew* *7:28Colin687kjlno *Tigersilver has entered Hogwarts. *LoveLaughKenzie has entered Hogwarts. *7:28TheDragonEmpress *turns into dragon and eats AJ* No one kills Audy *7:29Melody6 *pulls out Avocado gun and shoots AJ like we're in the Matrix* *7:29LoveLaughKenzieHiya *7:29LittleRedCrazyHoodDare accepted... CHALLENGE accepted. (Not that I'm actually gonna do it, just reminded me of HIMYM ) *Hi, Kenzie. *7:29JiskranHey, Kenzie. *7:29TheDragonEmpressJassy loves HIMYM *7:29LissybooKenzipoo *7:30Audrajoye *Growls and kills everyone except Colly and Kenzie* *7:30Colin687 \ *who wants an in chat war? *7:30LittleRedCrazyHood@Empress: Then like me, Jassy is Legen-wait for it, and I hope you're not lactose intolerant because the next word is-DARY! *@Colin: I'm in. *7:30Colin687 *7:30AudrajoyeMe *7:30Melody6WARRRR *Okay, I'm in *7:30LissybooAJ's only mada t me because I won't let her RP Della and Clove with Morgan because I don't want Morgan to end up in Azkaban. *7:31Alyssa5582Red. I love that show *7:31Colin687RAAAWWW!!!! *cast's avada kedavra at Mel!* *7:31Audrajoye *Kills Lissy then Morgan* *7:31LissybooSee? *7:31AudrajoyeGrrrr don't mess with AJ *7:31TheDragonEmpress@Red Yep I knew it was Dary. Jassy and you is Legen-wait for it....-DARY ! *7:31Colin687 *7:31LittleRedCrazyHood@Alyssa: I know right! *You're legendary too. *7:32TheDragonEmpressYay *7:32LissybooWut *7:32Colin687how i met your mother fans say lumos!!!! *7:32LissybooI';m not Legen-waitforit-Dary? *7:32AudrajoyeUser_blog:Madeyefire/Incase_you_guys_missed_this *7:32LissybooLumos. *7:32LittleRedCrazyHoodLumos. *7:32JiskranLumos. *7:32TheDragonEmpressLissy, you ARE Legen-wait for it........... -DARY ! *7:32LittleRedCrazyHoodAll HIMYM fans are legen-wait for it-dary. *7:32LissybooYay *7:32Colin687LU - waitforit - MOS!!!! * *7:33TheDragonEmpressLumos *7:33Colin687I'm a bro! *7:33Lissyboo *Colly Derek hates Morgan doesn't he? *7:33Colin687Big time! *7:33LoveLaughKenzieLumos! *7:33Colin687Yup, sure does *7:33LissybooYou kidding? I've been a Bro since I was ten! *7:33AudrajoyeI hate Lissy... *7:33LissybooNo she hates that I won't let her RP D&C with Morgan. *7:33Colin687I've been a bro sense the show came out in 2004-5 *7:33Melody6Hate is a very strong word, Missy *7:34Colin687 *7:34Alyssa5582Mel... *7:34LittleRedCrazyHoodSince I was six. *7:34Colin687:O *7:34Melody6More like... Strongly dislike *7:34LittleRedCrazyHoodMy siblings like making me watch a lot of stuff. *7:34LissybooWhen it came out I wastoo young to understand wtf was going on. *7:34AudrajoyeI'm not a Missy brat *7:34Colin687 *7:34Melody6 *shoots AJ* *7:34Colin687brat is a strong word, Audy *7:34Melody6Not amused...... *7:34Colin687 *kills mel* *7:34Audrajoye *Whacks Colly* *7:34Melody6 *stabs Colly* *7:34LissybooWhy does Derek hate Morgan? *7:35Colin687She's a brat to him *7:35Melody6It's a side effect of being awesome *7:35Colin687a whinner *7:35LissybooShe does not whine! *She yells! *In a whiny fashion! *7:35Audrajoye *Hits Colly* *7:35Colin687 *smacks Audy* *7:35Audrajoye *Bites Colly* *7:35LittleRedCrazyHoodWhere Morgan's whiny gland is, there's a second awesome gland. True story. *7:35Lissyboo ~ *7:36Colin687 *grabs audy's head and punches fore-head* *7:36Melody6 *throws AJ at the wall* *7:36Lissyboo *sits on Jisk* *Jisky is mine >.> *7:36Weirdo Guy *hits AJ with a mallet* *7:36Audrajoye *Screams* *7:37Alyssa5582Guys..there's 13 people on chat. *7:37Melody6The first to leave dies! *7:37Colin687runs from chat, scared of this war* Adios! *7:37LoveLaughKenzie *7:37Melody6NOOO *Colin687 has left Hogwarts. *7:37Alyssa5582Colin died. *7:37Melody6Let's start the fire..... *7:37Audrajoye *Bites Mew and Lyssa* *7:37Weirdo GuyRIOT RIOT! *7:37Melody6 *slaps AJ* *7:38Weirdo Guy *poors lighter fluid on AJ* * *pours *7:38LittleRedCrazyHoodThere are only 7 people on CHBRP. *7:38TheDragonEmpressWait, you're on there ? *7:38LittleRedCrazyHoodOMG, how can this be happening? *7:38Audrajoye *Squeals like a hurt puppy* *7:38Melody6Whhat? *7:38LittleRedCrazyHoodNope. But whenever we get lots of people here I like checking out if we have more. *7:38Weirdo GuyCHBRp is dying *7:39LoveLaughKenzieWhat wiki is CHBRP? *7:39LittleRedCrazyHoodCamp Halfblood Roleplay Wiki. *7:39LoveLaughKenzieOh ok *7:39TheDragonEmpressActually, there more people on there, it's just a lot of them are offline at the moment. *Weirdo Guy has left Hogwarts. *Weirdo Guy has entered Hogwarts. *7:40Audrajoye *Growls* *7:40LissybooJisky *7:40Alyssa5582I went on there once and could never get accepted so I left *7:40Weirdo GuyJISKY! *shakes* *7:40LissybooWe don't have a GM for the Match:Hufflepuff_VS_Slytherin_-_Feb_05 game. *7:40Audrey Campbell i gtg might bbl depends bye for now *7:40Weirdo Guy@Lyss: They have high standards *~Rose Witch~ has entered Hogwarts. *7:41LittleRedCrazyHoodI tried too. Got denied twice. *Oh well. *Wibbles, Jas. *7:42Alyssa5582I like it here better anyway *7:42JiskranYes, Liss, WG? *7:42TheDragonEmpressI smell chicken nuggets *7:42LissybooJisky, we don't have GMs for either of the quidditch games, do we? *7:43JiskranAs far as I know, no. *7:44LissybooI could probably do the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw one. *7:44Alyssa5582I cant do either *7:44Audrey Campbellgtg bye might bbl *7:44~Rose Witch~ *7:44Madeyefire13 people... *the first to leave dies... *first...* *7:45LittleRedCrazyHoodOnly one other person showed up on the Gryffindor quidditch team... *7:45Audrey Campbellwhy? @madeye *7:45Melody6 *Does best to stay on chat* *7:45Madeyefire... *Have you even read Harry Potter? *7:45Audrey Campbellyes I have *7:45~Rose Witch~Superstition Jawn *7:45LittleRedCrazyHoodTechnically, we're not dining. *7:45~Rose Witch~^ *7:46Audrey Campbell^ *7:46Melody6But- but *7:46Audrajoyelol *7:46Audrey Campbellwell... anywho cya *7:46AudrajoyeClove is trying her hardest to tick Ember off *7:47LittleRedCrazyHoodBecause she can't tick Morgan off? *7:47Alyssa5582Mel. Charlotte got promoted. *7:48AudrajoyeNo cause she is crazy *7:48LoveLaughKenzieThat's for sure XD *7:48LittleRedCrazyHood^ *7:48Audrey Campbellbyez and I don't think I'll die XD *7:48LittleRedCrazyHoodBye, Audrey. *7:48Melody6YAYYYYY *7:48AudrajoyeBye *7:48Melody6Bai *7:48LoveLaughKenzieI gtg too. *7:48~Rose Witch~Bye Jawn * *7:49LoveLaughKenzieBye bye! *LoveLaughKenzie has left Hogwarts. *7:49Melody6If you both leave at the same time, no one dies * *7:50TheDragonEmpressBrb dinner *7:50MadeyefireKenzie dies first... *7:50AudrajoyeIs smiling while a slytherin makes threats bad? *7:51Melody6LissLiss, Posted *7:51LittleRedCrazyHoodI don't know, Aj. *7:51JiskranOK, Zan has Charles Linch;s eulogy for Einar, so I'm gonna pause things there and wait for him to post. *Audrey Campbell has left Hogwarts. *7:52AudrajoyeDo you think Jisk? *7:53LissybooPosted back Mewmee *7:53JiskranWhat, AJ? *7:54LissybooShe's weird. *7:54Melody6WhO? *7:54AudrajoyeIs smiling while a slytherin makes threats bad? *7:54Melody6who's weird? *7:54Weirdo GuyYou *eugoloy? * *eulogy *7:55LissybooAJ is. *7:55AudrajoyeI can read you know *7:56Melody6I can, too! *7:56JiskranI don't think so, AJ. Not automatically. February 16 *Zanzan28So you won't be present tomorrow? *11:09LittleRedCrazyHoodMost likely. *I'll read it afterwards though! *11:09Zanzan28Then I got a surprise for you *You want to see the ending video to the war? *Before ANYONE else? *11:10LittleRedCrazyHoodSure! Thanks, Zanny! *11:11Zanzan28http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Cqaz_xomrCQ *SHOW TO NO ONE * *Your literally the fist person to see this *What do you think? *You done? *11:14LittleRedCrazyHoodIt's really great! I love how it's "Frozon" talking, it's a really great end to the war! *11:14Zanzan28 *11:14LittleRedCrazyHoodThanks again, Zan! *11:14Zanzan28You deserve it *For being an amazing admin, and a great user *Truth be told it's actually my voice over of Frozon * *Voice was changed but still *11:18LittleRedCrazyHoodThank you, you're an even more amazing user. *11:18Zanzan28 *Lissy almost saw the video xD *Thank god I made it private again after I showed it to yah *Could you do me a favor actually and click the link again to see if it works for you? *Just wanna keep it a secret *11:19LittleRedCrazyHoodDoesn't work anymore. *It's private. *11:19Zanzan28great thanks! * *What'd you think of my Frozon voice over? Can I pull off a British old man? *;D *11:22LittleRedCrazyHoodMore or less. *11:23Zanzan28 'Faves' :Rabbit: Why did you have them annoy Morg if you weren't ok with them being killed? :Bea: Because i like to annoy people :Liss: Which is not good for their health if Morgan is included. :Rabbit: It's like sticking a stick in a bee nest, and saying you don't think it's fair that they stung you :Red: What's Adventure Time? :WG: It's a show about a dog and human beating the crap out of some poor old man. Then hitting on princesses. And going pimp-style :Liss: Not legit. :WG: Could you not sit on Uncle Jisk? :Liss: Nope. He's my sitting cushion. *Kills AJ and sits on Jisk* :Mel: He's Uncle Sitting Cushion now. :Liss: Yerp. :Aj: Morgan would rather hang out with a mudblood then two pure bloods what has this world become? :WG: *tackles Zan* WHY DO YOU HATE MY SON?! :Colin: idk??!! :Aj: DIE!!!!!!!!! *Runs at WG* :Colin: Pushes WG off of Zan.* STOP! :Zanny: Enough. :WG: *hugs Zan* :Zanny: Everyone stop with the caps please. :WG: Sorry Zanny, I just wanted to help you run for mayor... :Zanny: Run for Mayor? xD :Colin: RPG? Why Hogwarts RPG? :Zanny: Roleplay Gay. ... :Zanny: *game